


Thoughts of Parenthood

by TheFlamingNymph



Series: Minds of the Chosen [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Contemplation, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Love, Mild Angst, Parenthood, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various saviors of Ferelden/Kirkwall/Thedas muse on one of the simpler parts of life. Short drabbles/one-shots.</p><p>Writing exercise I'm putting myself through to better get into character with my various Wardens, Hawkes, and Inquisitors. (All female because I'm weird that way). May become part of a series.</p><p>Edit: Now have two male Quizzies, so the named changed and two more chapters are incoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serafina Amell

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows Serafina Amell, who in her default (canon) state is an Elemental Arcane Warrior who remains a Warden with Alistair.

Children were one of the many things life in the Circle taught her she could not have, and therefore not want for. For the most part, she hadn’t. She had taken her time helping the new apprentice children, appreciating the fact life provided at least this one outlet, and never thought much on it. It was a fact of life, as solid and true as the wall around her. It was only outside the walls of the Circle that the first idle thought started, while helping a small boy looking for his mother. She entertained it a few nights by the campfire, watching her fellow Warden as he diligently cleaned darkspawn gore off his blade. She would smile as she watched, imagining the leadership shy man trying to manage an unruly child. He caught her once, demanding to know why she was smiling like that, and she dismissed the thought. Another life in another world, she thought, where she was not a mage and the pair of them not Wardens. There was duty to attend to, and she was more than content with having his affection and devotion, two other things the Circle had taught her she couldn’t have, but she had proven them wrong. And that was enough.


	2. Fiora Tabris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiora Tabris, my redheaded elf assassin. Set after Origins, but before Inquisition, I think, with the epilogue card of Soris marrying a human woman and having lots of children.

The thought occurs to her as she watches her cousin's children play. This was what her father had wanted for her all those years before. A spouse and a house full of children. Granted, even Soris had done it differently than the intention had been, she smirked, noting the round ears on each of the children. The thought that this could have been her had Nelaros survived, that was sobering. It would have happened as the elders wished it, and Maker knew how many strong her brood would have been.

She looks to her fellow assassin, ever her suggestive shadow when they were together, except now as he tried to coerce the younger children into mischief. They're amused by his accent and focus on that instead of his actual words. He is good with children, but she cannot see him as a father, no more than she can envision herself as a mother. It brings her father grief, she knows, but there is little else she can or is willing to do.

She loves her life of shadows and knives, of grace and passion in the dark nights. She loves the numerous small ties that intertwined her and her honey-skinned partner. She loves the adventure and mischief, the uncertainty and danger, and she wants to spend her last remaining decade or so living her short life filling to the brim with it. There is no place in that life for a family, and that suits them both just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions make you my personal heroes, kudos make me squee.


	3. Reinette Cousland/Theirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My berserker champion that became queen. Set anytime after Origins, really.

It was a constant concern, present from the moment they married. It had always been an inevitability in her mind, one day her parents would insist their pup laid down her sword and married some nice lordling, bearing him children with which to carry on the legacy. It was even more inevitable that this would happen if she was chosen for Teyrna over her brother. There had been no doubt in her mind her brother would step aside if the people of Highever wished it. He was no more steeped in political ambition than their father had been. They always did right by their people, a trait she shared. Often her mother lamented that she could see nothing of herself in her children, just their father, but she always smiled as she said it.

She knew her fate, and has accepted when the day came, the sword would be set aside, however reluctantly, as her mother had before her. She had no doubts she would do well at motherhood, she had doted on her nephew from the moment he was born, frequently sending away servants sent to tend to him while his mother slept in favor of watching him herself.

And now that fate was now, or should be, except she was married to no lordling but a king, and a marriage of love and not politics. Except now, her fate kept demanding she pick up that sword she so determinedly tries to set down, and her womb was hopelessly made barren by the taint.

She longed to place a child into her king's arms, to smooth little curls as she studied little faces for familiar traits, to sneak away to the training yard and take up a wooden sword and pass something of her rebellious nature on. She longed to quiet the whispers that plagued her much as they had plagued Anora before her.

She longed for something she has once viewed as a duty, instead of a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore comments and need suggestions for another series of reactions I can do. (Commenters are my hero)
> 
> Kudos make my day.


	4. Raisha Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Scoundrel assassin with her snarky personality and love for broody porcupines. Set after she becomes Viscountess but before being driven from Kirkwall.

As with most anything else that concerned normal folk, Hawke hadn't even registered the idea as a valid concern until heated accusations were being flung across the office of the Viscount, by a certain red-headed seneschal who bore her little love. Really, she ought to find someone new, but he was already trained, and that took work, and she'd miss his passive aggressive tendencies. She was sentimental like that, after all.

But she couldn't admit that she hasn't thought about it, that would give him a victory, so she sent him from the room instead. Really, the idea seemed so absurd, but she wasn't sure which part had caused her to start laughing. Her, a mother? Her deliciously broody elf, a father? The town of Kirkwall thinking after seven years of fighting their battles with little thanks, that she was going to give up her one comfort in life because it wasn't proper? The town of Kirkwall thinking she gave a single nug's behind about being proper?

It had to be one of the last two, because she had started snorting while having those thoughts. The other two thoughts weren't as troublesome as they were foreign, but the rare voice of responsibility told her it should probably come up in conversation some time, so at least they were on the same page. Maybe. Eventually. If she didn't get distracted. Maker, was that elf distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore comments and suggestions. Kudos make me squee. Give me a suggestion about the next series of reactions to try next. I'll try anything.
> 
> And this chapter is hilarious for me, because she is my one character I've decided for sure has a kid. And I'm fairly certain she got too distracted to talk to Fenris before hand. :-P


	5. Rosalie Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Elemental Force mage, set sometime during Act 3, I would think, after he's moved in, but early in the act before he's too far gone.

Maybe, someday. One day, perhaps. If things were better, when he had more good days than bad, once Justice was not so much of an issue, if that was ever possible. One day, once their work was done and mages were free to live as everyone else had a right to. It was easier to think about on the slower days like these, when she was sprawled on his rickety cot in his clinic to keep him company between patients, watching him coax the one stray cat in all of Darktown over for milk and a quick scratch behind the ears. Easier on days like these when he seemed more of the man and less of the spirit.

Maybe then, she could see what it was like, to raise children in the world they both fought for, where mages could have and keep and teach their children, as her father had done with her and her sister. Where mages could know their non-magical siblings, as her and Carver were allowed to. She would love to watch the man before her smiling as he held little hands and cured scraped knees instead of victims of muggings. She would love for the weariness on his face to be caused by something joyous instead of an internal power struggle she wasn’t sure she was helping.

One day, maybe, once all was said and done. It was something to hope for, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, suggestions, reviews and whatnot make you my personal hero, and you can make me squee by hiting the kudos button.


	6. Aurelia Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of Inquisition, but before things settle down too much. My Fire Elemental Rift Mage.

Love and families had never been her top concern in life. She had found purpose in the Circle, studying and furthering the state of magic and learning in her own small ways, finding comfort in pages of books and applications of skill. She was disinterested in the inherent brevity and lack of commitment that came of relationships in the Circle. They were based more on convenience than emotion, and the result of such couplings were months of discomfort and ended in heartache. It fell short of what she wanted, and she wasted no thought pining over what couldn’t be.

But, since the Conclave and the Breach, she found herself more than once reconsidering those stances as she watched her Commander with his troops. If only she could go back in time and tell herself everything that would happen to her in the space of a year. What would she find more unbelievable, becoming the Herald of Andraste, or that she would fall in love with a Templar and be contemplating a family with him?

But the thought made her feel right, as if that was what she was meant to do once things calmed down a little more. That man down there deserved some good in his life after so many hardships. She just hoped they were calm and contemplative like their father, and not at all like she was as a child, all impulse and no control.


	7. Callista Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Templar. Simple as that. Set anytime during Inquisition, really, depending on when he finished that griffon.

It was that little rocking griffon that got her. That little rocking griffon and him showing one of the small children hanging around the stables how to use it. That crooked smile under that scruffy beard, it was almost too much. There wasn’t much room for family when your life had been pledged to the Chantry, none at all if you’re a Chantry sister. She had avoided that much after heated debate with her mother and unexpected support from her father. She vaguely wondered if they’d regret that now, considering who she was staring down and what she was thinking.

Still, it might not be the best idea. Her thoughts turned to the little box hidden away in her bedside table, the morning ritual that she didn’t think about much anymore. She hadn’t known any female Templars that had children, and didn’t know what affects that morning ritual might do to an unborn child. So perhaps she should tuck away that thought, out of sight just like that box.

The little boy was squealing with delight, and she could hear the gruff laughter of her bear of a man. And like that, he was under siege from other children wanting to come play with it too, and finding it occupied, accosted the man who made it. Her eyes cast towards the Commander’s tower, and she figured it couldn’t hurt to ask him about leaving her chains to the Chantry behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, suggestions, and reviews. Kudos make my day.


	8. Aellae Adaar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dual-Wielding Assassin Adaar. I find irony funny, thus a huge hulking woman being stealthy. Set anytime after she and Bull hook up, really.

No. Nope. Never. That fool elf thought she was being cute, teasing her like that. No. Not ever. And she’d even got the Tevinter in on teasing them. BOTH of them. No. Ever since they saw her panic at the noble children that wanted to see the great Herald of Andraste up close. Bandits, bring them on. Templars, no problem. Demons, good practice. Dragons, any day of the week. Ancient darkspawn magisters, why not? Snotty nosed little fragile things with their grabby hands and paper thin feelings and pouty bottom lips? Keep them far far far away from her.

She was made for fighting, loved fighting, relished in it. She knew her blades, and she knew vulnerable spots on bodies, and she knew how to stab and be stabbed. She knew how to ambush people, make them submit, even inspire them to follow her. She was gruff and rude and vulgar and just one of the boys but with bigger breasts.

She was not made for coddling children, telling bedtime stories, chasing monsters out from under beds, kissing scraped knees, and worrying. She would not be able to stay out of a fight, waiting for her stomach to balloon and having people fuss over her. She wouldn’t be able to do things like she wanted, including Bull.

No. She was staying childless and that was that. She’d have to talk to Cook about seeing about slipping something into the elf’s food as payback. That’ll teach her to tease like that. Or not, she’d just see it as a challenge to a prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions welcome, kudos make my day. Almost at an end here, so will need more ideas. :-P


	9. Eallie Lavellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dalish archer, who's hair sparked me getting back into fanfiction, because my stepson and I had a funny conversation about why it might be like that.

It wasn’t an option left to her now, and it was better that way. She had nothing to offer of herself to anyone anymore. She was left free of her clan, her vallaslin, and the one person she’d managed to feel completely comfortable with. It was for the best, things tended to get mucked up around her, skewed sideways and any other colorful spin you can think of. People she cared for usually ended up dead or gone, dead more often if they were related.

Sometimes she wondered if this was some sort of punishment from the Creators for challenging what her people thought they knew, questioning what they didn’t. Now she was left with the whisperings of Mythal in her head and was no closer to understanding anything.

And after Corypheus, when... No. She’d probably not let someone so close to her again, better for them, better for her, better for the world. She’d stay here all safe and snug and shooting things with arrows, and they could stay way over there. She was starting to sound a bit like Sera. That wasn’t good. Maybe the whisperings were driving her mad. Maybe she should have listened to Cole at the Well. Maybe she should stop thinking about maybes and go do something. Maybe she would. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I planned her out to be kinda naive and sheltered, but she turned out more feral and jaded in a sad clown-esque shell. Funny how things don't go as planned. I should write more about her. I kinda adore her. 
> 
> Anyways, this is the end of this unless any new Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor playthroughs stick with me enough to add them to my collection.
> 
> Suggest another series for me to write, I beg of you, because this was a fun exercise. I finished it in under two days it was so fun. I wanna do more :-P

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love comments (you dudes are my heroes) and kudos make me squee. 
> 
> Also, bonus! I'd like to continue this as a series with my various Wardens/Hawkes/Inquisitors reactions to different things so I can develop their personalities more. Shoot me a comment if you have any suggestions!


End file.
